fightnightfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Boxers in Fight Night Champion
The following is a respective list of both the licences boxers and the fictional story/champion mode boxers within Fight Night Champion. Their overall skills/athleticism rating is also provided (out of 100). In total, there are 82 Boxers available up to date. However, some can only be unlocked through DLC. The fictional story/champion mode boxers can either be purchased or can be unlocked for free by beating the Champion Mode. In addition to this, the player has the ability to create their own boxer or download other peoples created boxers for free. There are 7 weight divisions. This includes, Heavyweight, Light Heavyweight, Middleweight, Welterweight, Lightweight, Featherweight, and Bantamweight. Heavyweight Muhammad Ali (overall 93) Mike Tyson (overall 92) David Haye (overall 85) Joe Frazier (overall 88) Lennox Lewis (overall 85) Eddie Chambers (overall 80) Tommy Morrison (overall 84) Young George Foreman (overall 86) Old George Foreman (overall 84) Vitali Klitschko (overall 84) Wladimir Klitschko (overall 92) Cristobal Arreola (overall 79) Evander Holyfield (overall 88) Sonny Liston (overall 85) Butterbean/Eric Esch (overall 75) Jack Johnson (overall 89) (DLC) Rocky Marciano (overall 91) (DLC) Joe Louis (overall 92) (DLC) Jack Dempsey (overall 89) (DLC) Floyd Patterson (overall 86) (DLC) Andre Bishop (overall 93) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Isaac Frost (overall 95) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Kobe Nichols (overall 90) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Meldrick Johnson (overall 88) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Raul Castillo (overall 87) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Reggie Stewart (overall 88) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Dwight Cooper (overall 88) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Antonio Chavez (overall 82) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Light Heavyweight Roy Jones, Jr. (overall 91) Joe Calzaghe (overall 88) Bernard Hopkins (overall 88) Chad Dawson (overall 85) Middleweight Sugar Ray Robinson (overall 93) Sugar Ray Leonard (overall 91) Roy Jones, Jr. (overall 91) Marvin Hagler (overall 91) Thomas Hearns (overall 88) Bernard Hopkins (overall 88) Fernando Vargas (overall 84) Erislandy Lara (overall 84) Daniel Jacobs (overall 83) Ronald Wright/Winky Wright (overall 86) Anthony Mundine (overall 83) Sergio Mora (overall 83) Kelly Pavlik (overall 85) Peter Manfredo, Jr. (overall 83) Jermain Taylor (overall 83) Carlos Monzon (overall 87) Jake LaMotta (overall 87) Andre Bishop (overall 95) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Wilfred Rosario (overall 87) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Mike Walker (overall 87) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Lucius Palmer (overall 87) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Keyshawn Hayes (overall 90) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Ricardo Alvarez (overall 90) (Fictional Story/Champion mode Boxer) Welterweight Manny Pacquiao (overall 93) Pernell Whitaker (overall 93) Sugar Ray Leonard (overall 92) Oscar De La Hoya (overall 92) Thomas Hearns (overall 92) Roberto Duran (overall 91) Tim Bradley (overall 90) Julio Cesar Chavez (overall 90) Zab Judah (overall 89) Victor Ortiz (overall 87) Shane Mosley (overall 88) Miguel Cotto (overall 88) Ricky Hatton (overall 85) Emanuel Augustus (overall 83) Kendall Holt (overall 85) Lightweight Pernell Whitaker (overall 94) Roberto Duran (overall 93) Manny Pacquiao (overall 88) Oscar De La Hoya (overall 87) Robert Guerrero (overall 85) Diego Corrales (overall 86) Jesse James Leija (overall 84) Vinny Paz (overall 84) Featherweight Omari Craddock (overall 94) Yuriorkis Gamboa (overall 87) Manny Pacquiao (overall 88) Kevin Kelly (overall 85) Billy Dib (overall 82) Bantamweight Nonito Donaire (total 87)